I Need You
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: Toni's pregnant and horny. Cheryl takes care of her.
1. I Need You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wasn't going to publish this because I felt a little awkward about it, seeing as I normally write fluff/angst and this is REALLY smutty, but don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, I'm tired of G!P! Choni fics always having Toni be the one with a penis so I decided to give Cheryl one for a change. I really want to fight the Choni fan who said that Toni was the top because everyone else in this fandom has deluded themselves into thinking that's actually canon and it's not. Are we even watching the same show? Toni is NOT a confirmed top and Cheryl being a bottom (much less a pillow princess) makes no sense and is so out of character for her; Choni are switches. I'm so fucking sick of literally EVERY Choni fanfic I read having Toni be the top. This is for all the Choni fans who never let Toni bottom/hate Cheryl being the top. That girl does so fucking much for Cheryl and people can't even let her get laid/receive any sort of pleasure without getting mad. Fans bitch to the writers all the time about how she's "more than just Cheryl's girlfriend", but treat her the same exact way. Like how are you going to say that Toni is "more than just Cheryl's girlfriend", but expect her to do everything for Cheryl... and then get mad at her when she doesn't? Like let the poor girl cum and let Cheryl be her shoulder to cry on for a change. Toni isn't just there to be Cheryl's sexual and emotional support.**

It's three-thirty in the morning when Cheryl Topaz wakes up to the sound of someone whimpering. It doesn't take long for her to realize that that someone is her pregnant wife laying on her back, right next to her.

"Toni, what is my sweet?" Cheryl asks worriedly as she turns on her side to face Toni; the full moon giving her just enough light to see her. Toni's eyes are shut in, what Cheryl assumes is, pleasure. She knows it's not in pain because if Toni was having a nightmare, then she would be thrashing around in bed, and if it was because of cramps, she'd be squeezing the life out of Cheryl's hand. The former Blossom caresses Toni's arm in an effort to keep her relaxed, which doesn't seem to be working.

A beat passes before Toni looks up at Cheryl. Her eyes are soft, but dark with lust. She takes Cheryl's hand that was caressing her arm, trails her fingers through her cleavage, over her swollen stomach, past a tuft of curly hair, and down to where she desperately needs to be touched.

Cheryl can feel the heat radiating off of Toni and she audibly gasps at how wet she is. She could already smell the brunette's arousal.

"I'm so horny, Cheryl and I'm sorry for waking you up, but I _**need**_ you," Toni pleads as she bucks her hips up into Cheryl's hand, searching for some friction.

"I'm right here, my love. And it's okay, TT. You don't have to apologize. You're pregnant; it's not your fault that you're hormonal," Cheryl chuckles. "How do you want me, baby?" She asks as she rubs on Toni's clit over the material of her thong.

"Y-your dick," Toni stutters out as her eyes screw shut in pleasure.

Cheryl is surprised; whenever they had sex during Toni's pregnancy, Toni would always ask her to use her fingers or her mouth, never her dick, in fear of hurting the baby. Even though Toni's ob-gyn assured the couple that sex is a natural, normal part of pregnancy and that penetration and intercourse's movement won't harm the baby. Although Toni believed her doctor, she still wanted to be cautious and therefore hasn't allowed Cheryl to stick her dick inside of her since they found out that she was pregnant, something her wife wasn't too happy about.

"Are you sure?" Cheryl whispers as she softly cups her wife's soaked center.

"Positive," Toni squeaks out.

"Okay, TT, but you're eight months pregnant so I'm going to go slow and be gentle," Cheryl tells her. The redhead knows she's not going to harm the baby if she fucks Toni hard and fast; she just wants to play it safe for Toni's sake.

"Please Cheryl. Please just cum inside me. Please make me cum... _please_," Toni begs as she lets out a groan in frustration. Right now, she doesn't care how fast or how hard Cheryl fucks her; she just wants Cheryl to take her already.

A shudder runs up Cheryl's spine at Toni's words and her dick twitches at the utter need in Toni's request, causing her to start tenting. She wasn't really sure what position she was going to fuck Toni in when she's eight months pregnant, but an idea pops into her head and she climbs out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Toni whines impatiently as Cheryl makes her way over to Toni's side of the bed.

"Relax, baby," Cheryl coos. The redhead lifts the covers off of her wife and gently grabs her bare legs to turn her so she's facing Cheryl. Toni's back is still laying on the bed, but now her legs are hanging off the edge; her little feet not even close to reaching the floor. Cheryl stands in front of her; clad in only a bra and a pair of boxers. Her wife is dressed similarly in just a bra and a thong.

The redhead spreads Toni's legs open and Toni suddenly feels her wife pull the crotch of her saturated thong to the side. Immediately, without even having to go in, Cheryl feels a well of wetness, even more wetness then she felt just minutes ago, on her fingertips and groans. "TT, you're dripping," she whispers, looking right into Toni's blown out pupils. Toni just moans back.

Cheryl doesn't take her boxers off; she just pulls them down enough to give her dick some room to work. Toni watches with hunger in her eyes as Cheryl's dick springs free, the thick head, slick with pre-cum, rests just below the redhead's belly button. Cheryl wipes Toni's wetness on her dick and lines herself up with Toni's pussy. She doesn't even bother to stroke herself because Toni is _that_ wet and the redhead knows she's going to get harder once inside her wife. She delicately grabs Toni's hips and slowly pushes forward, thrusting into her pulsating wet heat. She groans, feeling the resistance as she pushes all the way in. Cheryl closes her eyes and she focuses on the sound of Toni crying out as she buries herself inside her pussy. Toni's a little tight, and Cheryl isn't small by any means, but her walls clench rhythmically around Cheryl's dick on Cheryl's very first stroke in. It feels phenomenal, especially when her dick hasn't been inside Toni since she knocked her up. It's enough to make Cheryl cum right then and there. When their hips meet, Cheryl stops for a moment just to revel in how good it feels to be inside Toni again and so Toni can readjust to her size.

Once Toni is comfortable, Cheryl pulls out of her slowly. But because Toni is so wet, when Cheryl goes to pump back into her, her dick misses Toni's entrance. The redhead inadvertently drags the head of her dick up Toni's slick center and through her folds, where it runs into her wife's tender clit. Toni's hips jerk up and she feels her core clench around nothing as the bump against her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves sends a shockwave of pleasure through her body. She feels her own cum run down her thighs, a flood of wetness soaking their sheets.

"Not yet, baby. Let me actually get inside you and then you can cum," Cheryl says sweetly as Toni moans at her words. Cheryl lightly pushes Toni's hips back onto the bed and then guides her slippery and hardening length back inside the smaller girl.

Once her dick is back where it belongs, she holds Toni's hips as she starts thrusting into her with slow fluid movements. It isn't torturous, or teasing, but quite pleasurable as Toni's mouth parts and she releases a sigh of appreciation.

"Mmm Cheryl," Toni hums. She missed having Cheryl's dick inside her. She grips the bed sheets in one hand while her other hand rests on her baby bump as Cheryl continues to pump in and out of her.

The way Cheryl was fucking her right now made the shorter girl feel like she was losing her virginity to the redhead all over again. The pink-haired girl knows how badly Cheryl wants to rearrange her insides, but her wife is doing as Toni asked and is being so gentle and patient with her. It just makes Toni want to cry, so that's exactly what she does.

As soon as the redhead hears Toni sniffle, she stops moving inside her and looks at her wife with worry.

"TT, why are you crying? Am I being too rough or going too fast?" Cheryl asks, concern lacing her voice.

Toni wipes her tears and looks up at Cheryl with, not pain or sadness, but with pure love and adoration in her eyes.

"No, Cheryl, you're perfect. You've been so good to me during these last eight months and I just love you so much," Toni says emotionally, her hormones acting up again.

"I love you too, babe." Cheryl whispers as she leans down, careful of her unborn child, to kiss her wife ever so softly. Both women moan as their breasts press together.

Cheryl stands back up and continues fucking Toni as before, the bed squeaking with her efforts. She feels her dick swell and grow harder with every thrust as her balls gently clap Toni's ass cheeks. The two of them are damp where they are joined. Cheryl watches herself disappear into Toni and then drawing herself out with Toni's own essence clinging to her dick. The sight too erotic, Cheryl snaps her head up to Toni's chest where, even in the darkness of their room, she sees how hard her nipples are through her bra. Well, actually, it was Cheryl's bra that Toni was wearing. Since getting pregnant, Toni's boobs have out-grown her own bras so she started wearing Cheryl's because they fit better and make her boobs feel not as sore. That, and she also just loves wearing her wife's clothes.

Cheryl pulls down the cups of Toni's bra as the shorter girl sighs when she feels the air on her nipples, relief flooding over her. Cheryl takes a moment to admire Toni before she carefully leans down again and latches onto one of her nipples with her mouth, sucking slowly and softly, like their daughter would be doing in just a few weeks. While one nipple is in Cheryl's talented mouth, the other is in her hand being massaged and teased. The redhead makes eye contact with Toni as she does so and Toni moans, her head rolling back so that she's facing the ceiling. All Toni could do is clutch onto their silk sheets.

Cheryl loves pregnancy sex so much because of how sensitive Toni is. They've been fucking for about ten minutes and Toni almost came before Cheryl had even started fucking her. But Toni is lasting a lot longer than Cheryl thought she would have. Last week, Cheryl was sucking on Toni's tits and Toni came from just that, when Cheryl hadn't even been inside her or touched her anywhere else.

Cheryl finally pulls away from Toni's tit with a pop as she watches it and it's twin bounce with every thrust.

Toni's legs wrap around the redhead's waist, simultaneously opening herself up further and pulling Cheryl's dick in deeper. But Cheryl still pumps in and out of her at a slow and gentle pace; resisting her incredible urge to fuck Toni properly.

"Fuck, Toni", Cheryl groans in her ear. "You feel so fucking good." Her dick is throbbing; she's so unbelievably close.

"Mmm... right there, baby. R-right t-there," Toni chokes out as Cheryl hits _that_ spot. She can feel that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach growing tighter very quickly and she's struggling to stop it or slow it down.

"I'm c-close, Cher. Uh. Uh. Cheryl fuck. Cher, I'm gonna cum," Toni moans out loudly on every thrust. Toni is always very vocal in bed and Cheryl absolutely loves the fact that she is the reason for Toni feeling so good.

"It's okay, TT. Don't fight it off. Give in and cum for me, baby," Cheryl whispers to her unraveling wife.

After a few more thrusts, Toni's pussy clenches around Cheryl's dick so hard, making it almost impossible to move. But the redhead powers through as her wife's orgasm rips through her. Toni's eyes roll back into her head and a couple of curses begin to pour from her mouth as Cheryl feels an unmistakable feeling of wetness where their bodies meet. A wetness that pours from between them and onto the bed. Toni had cum and she came hard.

"Good girl, Toni", Cheryl praises as she continues moving in and out of her to help her ride out her high and so she can find her own release.

As Toni whines and moans, Cheryl feels her own body tense, and a burning sensation spreading through her balls, her dick and then her whole body. Cheryl lets out a strangled groan as her own orgasm shatters through her. She feels her seed rushing up through her dick so she grabs Toni gently by the hips again and holds her against herself as they both cry out with each rope of cum shot directly inside her, pushing Toni to another orgasm that closely follows her first. Cheryl's hips continue to meet hers until Toni unclenches around her.

They are both lost in the ecstasy of their powerful orgasms, breathing heavily and panting. If Toni wasn't already pregnant, she certainly would be now. The sex Cheryl and Toni just had reminds the redhead of the first time they had sex without a condom; creamy and raw. Don't get Cheryl wrong; using a condom when fucking Toni was amazing (because sex with Toni Topaz is _always_ amazing), but it doesn't compare to the feeling of Toni's cum coating her bare dick or the feeling of emptying herself inside of Toni; it's _heavenly_. After experiencing that for the first time, Toni immediately went on birth control (but stopped taking it when they were trying to conceive) and Cheryl never used a condom again.

After a few moments, Toni can feel her wife softening inside her, slowly slipping down her pussy no matter how hard she grabs and tries to hold her there. Normally, Cheryl wouldn't pull out and would just fall asleep on top of Toni after ejaculating in her (and then go for round two in the morning), but she couldn't exactly do that now when her wife was eight months pregnant. So, with a final imagined "pop", Cheryl's soft dick falls from inside Toni, accompanied by a gush, then another, as their combined fluids pour from her to pool onto the bed. Cheryl moves to lay on her back next to Toni with a huff.

"Was that good, my love?" Cheryl asks tenderly as she leans over to kiss Toni's heated cheek.

"S-so good," Toni says tiredly, completely worn out from Cheryl's attack on her core. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she adds quietly, her eyes still closed in post-orgasmic bliss.

"I'll always take care of you, baby," Cheryl replies as she runs her hand through Toni's matted hair. The pink-haired girl doesn't move and Cheryl realizes she has already fallen asleep.

The redhead sits up and leans over to readjust Toni's bra so that her boobs are back inside the cups. She stands up and removes her boxers. She then slides Toni's ruined thong down her short legs, tossing them both into a pile on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Seeing the mess she made in between Toni's legs makes her grow hard again, but Cheryl ignores it (because she knows Toni will take care of it for her in the morning) and takes the time to clean them both up. She then walks over to their dresser and grabs each of them a fresh pair of Cheryl's boxers. Cheryl slides hers over her half-hardened dick and then walks over to Toni and gently slides the other pair on her. Cheryl leans down and places a tender kiss on Toni's baby bump and then another one on her pouty lips.

She would take care of the bedsheets tomorrow. Right now, she moves her wife back under the covers and spoons her. Toni nuzzles sleepily into Cheryl as Cheryl kisses her forehead and rubs small circles over Toni's baby bump.

"I love you, Antoinette and Avery Topaz. My favorite girls."

Cheryl would never get over how perfectly her and Toni fit together; whether it was Cheryl's dick in Toni's pussy or Toni's head in Cheryl's neck, they were made for each other and Cheryl couldn't wait another month to see what they had made together.


	2. I've Got You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a prequel to the first chapter where Cheryl and Toni find out they're expecting. **

When Cheryl got home from work, she expected to be greeted by her wife... as that was how their days always went... but Cheryl saw no sign of Toni when she opened the doors to Thistlehouse. The redhead knew that Toni was home because her car, along with her motorcycle, were both in the driveway. She figured that maybe Toni was in the shower or taking a nap.

"Toni, are you home?" Cheryl calls out as she makes her way into the house that, only now, felt like a home. The former Blossom spent all of her life in Thistlehouse, but she never enjoyed living in it until she kicked her mother out and moved Toni in. Her and Toni just celebrated their one year anniversary and Cheryl couldn't be any happier. Sure, she hasn't spoken to her mother since her and Toni got married, her father is dead, her beloved JJ is gone, and her Nana Rose recently passed, but she has Toni and that's enough for her.

"I'm in the living room," Toni answers quietly. Confused as to why Toni didn't greet her like she always does, Cheryl hastily makes her way into the living room to see if her wife is okay. It just isn't like Toni to not immediately ask Cheryl for kisses before she even walks through the door. Something has to be wrong.

Cheryl mentally berates herself because the first thing she notices when she enters the living room is her wife's cleavage rather than the nervousness and anxiety emanating from her. Toni is wearing a black mini skirt along with her signature fishnets and a revealing top. She's sitting on the couch, her right leg crossed over her left, as she fiddles with her hands.

Toni is too deep in thought to even notice that her wife has come into the room. The pinked-haired woman turns her head and her eyes follow Cheryl as she sits down on the couch beside her.

"Toni... what is it my sweet?" Cheryl asks softly as she takes one of Toni's hands into her own.

Toni uncrosses her legs and takes the deepest breath she's taken in her entire life before whispering the words: "I think I'm pregnant." Quieter words have never been spoken, and a quieter silence has never followed.

Cheryl cups Toni's cheek with her free hand and turns her head so that they are face to face.

Thinking that Cheryl didn't hear her, Toni adds, more loudly: "I'm late".

Cheryl can't help the smile that forms on her face after hearing those words. She and Toni had been trying to conceive for the past month or so; Cheryl hadn't been using a condom and Toni had stopped taking her birth control. But Cheryl's happiness about her wife possibly being pregnant doesn't last long because her wife seems anything BUT happy about that possibility.

"Why don't you seem happy about that, love? I thought you wanted to have a baby?" Cheryl asks as she gently strokes Toni's cheek with her thumb.

"I-I do want a baby, Cher. I'm... I'm just scared," Toni admits as she turns away from Cheryl to look down at her lap.

"About what, honey?" Cheryl inquires.

"I-I'm scared that I'm going to end up like my mom. I-I don't want to get addicted to and overdose on my Clonazepam like she did on Jingle Jangle. I-I'm terrified about the possibility of me getting high one day and then hurting our child or our child coming home one day to find my dead body lying on the floor. I-I just don't want to be a bad mom to our child like my mom was to me," the younger woman confesses as she starts hyperventilating.

"Baby, don't cry. Just breathe, love. You're not going to end up like your mother," Cheryl assures her as she rubs circles into her lower back.

"How do you know, Cheryl? Addiction runs in my family. Just look at my alcoholic uncle who used to beat me up and lock me out when I was a teenager," Toni replies.

"I know because you're not your mother... and I'm not my mother," she adds. "Toni, I might not know what's it's like to grow up with an addict for a caregiver, but I do know what's it's like to grow up with an abusive mother. From the minute I was born, my mother hated me for being intersex. Then she hated me even more when she found out that I was a lesbian. All she did throughout my entire life was emotionally and mentally abuse me... but I didn't let that get to me. I had to keep telling myself that I was not her, and that I would never be her; I would love my kid no matter what was between their legs and regardless of who they loved. You need to tell yourself that too, sweetheart. And about becoming an addict... I will continue to make sure that you take your medication as needed. I've got you, baby," Cheryl tells her earnestly. "You're going to be a great mother, Toni."

Toni scoffs. "Who says?"

Cheryl raises her eyebrows. "Are you for real? You're the most incredible person I know. You're kind, and warm-hearted, and the most self-less person ever." She reaches her finger out to trace patterns on Toni's thigh. "Not to mention, I have the world's hottest wife, so this kid is going to be fucking adorable," she adds while poking Toni's belly.

"You're not so bad yourself," Toni giggles, blushing. "But you really think I'm going to be a good mom?" she asks unsurely.

"Of course, Toni. I know you're not going to be a bad mother because you're an amazing wife and an amazing person. You're incapable of being anything but good. The fact that you're so scared of being a bad mother, makes you a good mother. It just shows how much you care," she finishes.

"Thanks, Cher. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Toni says sincerely as she looks up at Cheryl, her big brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Does that mean you're happy now about the possibility of you being pregnant?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Toni smiles.

"Good. I would've picked up some pregnancy tests on my way home from work had I had known your period was late. Should I go back out and get some?" Cheryl asks as goes to get up from the couch.

"No need, Cher," Toni says as she reaches up for Cheryl's arm to pull her back down onto the couch. "I went out earlier and got some. I've just been waiting for you to get home so we can look at the results together."

"TT, no wonder why you were so anxious when I came in," Cheryl remarks. "Are you ready to look at them now?"

Toni nods eagerly as she picks up the used pregnancy tests, all wrapped in toilet paper, that were laying on the other side of the couch.

A blue cross, a pink cross, a red circle, two parallel lines and several displays that read "pregnant" later, Cheryl and Toni Topaz accept the relatively likely truth that Toni is pregnant.

"I'm going to be a mother," Cheryl says proudly.

Toni smiles. "Yes, you are. And a sensational one at that."

"Toni, you don't understand what this means to me. I should've told you this sooner, but I always assumed I was infertile because my doctor told me that the majority of intersex people are. I never thought I would have kids of my own, but here you are, pregnant with my child," Cheryl says tearfully.

"I told you your dick was made for my pussy," Toni quips. The smaller girl wasn't mad that Cheryl didn't tell her about her possibly being infertile when they were trying to conceive. She figured, being a gay couple, that if they wanted kids, they couldn't have them biologically anyway and would either have to adopt or get sperm from a donor.

Cheryl wipes the tears from her eyes and playfully slaps Toni. "I can't believe we're going to be parents. I love you so much."

Toni takes Cheryl's hand and puts it on her flat stomach. "We love you, too."

"I think this is cause for celebration," Cheryl says with a wink and a smirk.

Before Toni can even react, Cheryl gets off the couch, pushes the coffee table back, and gets on her knees in front of Toni. The redhead's long fingers enter the waistband of her wife's panties. She pulls them down, along with Toni's fishnets and skirt. Cheryl pushes her legs apart by her inner thighs and Toni spreads them as Cheryl inches closer to her center. She pokes her tongue out to wet her lips before dragging the tip of her tongue through her folds.

"_Fuck_. You're definitely pregnant baby because I can fucking taste it," Cheryl groans against her.

Toni bites her lip and moans as her eyes flutter shut and she throws her head back against the couch. She tangles one hand through Cheryl's hair as the other rests on her shoulder.

The redhead can feel her dick getting harder the more she eats Toni out, so she takes it upon herself to remedy that as she frees it from her boxers to jerk herself off. Toni's loud moans spur her on.

After a little while, Toni starts panting and Cheryl can feel the signs of Toni's pending orgasm as she sucks and licks relentlessly at her until her thighs are squeezing her head.

"Cher, fuck!" Toni screams as a gush of liquid flows out of her, which Cheryl licks up greedily.

Once Cheryl is done cleaning Toni up, Toni pulls her panties, fishnets and skirt back in place as she tries to recover from her orgasm.

Cheryl continues to jerk herself off. She's incredibly close; her dick is throbbing in her hand. She lifts her skirt up as her dick stands tall, pointing towards the ceiling as more and more pre-cum pearls at the slit.

"Let me take care of that for you," Toni says with a rasp, as she lays down flat on the couch.

The redhead stands up and crawls on top of Toni. She straddles her face, a knee on either side of her head. So as to not crush her pregnant wife, the taller girl holds onto the back of the couch with her left hand and onto the armrest with her other as she hovers over Toni.

Once in position, Cheryl aligns her throbbing dick with Toni's mouth. The pink-haired girl parts her plump lips and slides the head of Cheryl's dick into her into her mouth, her cheeks hallowing out while she runs her soft, wet tongue against the sensitive ridge.

"Unghh," Cheryl groans as she feels the dual sensation of her tip brushing against the back of Toni's throat and her tongue sliding wetly against her length.

A few thrusts is all it takes as Cheryl bucks her hips wildly and ejaculates hard. Thick ropes of cum shoot into Toni's mouth, hitting the back of her throat and the roof of her mouth. She swallows a mouthful hungrily.

"Oh God, Toni, mmmmmm," Cheryl moans.

Toni plants a kiss on the tip of the redhead's dick, giving it a final stroke, before running her tongue along the slowly softening length.

Once her dick is completely soft, Cheryl climbs off of Toni as both of them move back into a sitting position. Cheryl pulls her dick back into her boxers, fixes her skirt, and lets out a huff.

"Woah," Cheryl says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "That was fucking amazing." Toni laughs breathlessly.

"I hope it stays amazing because my mouth is going to be the only hole you're allowed to stick your dick in during the next nine months," Toni tells her as she gets off the couch and makes her way upstairs to change her ruined panties.

"What?! Toni, get back here! What do you mean?!" Cheryl shouts as she runs after her wife.

Cheryl knows the next nine months aren't going to be easy, but she has Toni and Toni has her; as long as they have each other, everything will be okay.


End file.
